


Honey, I'm Home

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post CATWS timeframe. Bucky doesn't trust himself to go on missions yet, so he stays home while Natasha works. </p><p>The mission had been a quick one. Difficult, dangerous, but quick. Natasha was home two hours earlier than planned. She wanted to surprise James so she hadn’t called to tell him she was on her way. She could smell something amazing cooking inside and there was music coming from inside the apartment. It brought a smile to her face. Music always helped him. It helped him remember who he was. It helped him remember her too. The cooking helped him focus on the present.</p><p>This may end up changing ratings later. It just depends on whether or not James and Natalia can keep their paws off of one another. Which they probably won't. So, teen rating for now, will likely be mature in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

The mission had been a quick one. Difficult, dangerous, but quick. Natasha was home two hours earlier than planned. She wanted to surprise James so she hadn’t called to tell him she was on her way. She could smell something amazing cooking inside and there was music coming from inside the apartment. It brought a smile to her face. Music always helped him. It helped him remember who he was. It helped him remember her too. The cooking helped him focus on the present. As the music swelled to a crescendo, she slipped the key into the door, opening it just enough to make her way inside as silently as possible. Somehow, she kept herself quiet when he began to belt out the song lyrics in a very bad falsetto, using a spoon as a microphone, “Cause you make me feel, you make me feeeeeel, you make me feel like a natural womannnnn.” Smirking, she made her presence known, calling out in a sing-song voice, “Honey, I’m home!” 

“Jesus Christ!” He whirled around, quickly having traded the spoon for a large knife. “No, sorry, Jesus isn’t here. It’s just me,” she laughed. “Besides, why would you pull a knife on Jesus Christ?” James set the knife down and wiped his hands on the pink, polka-dotted apron he was wearing, the corners of his mouth finally ticking up into a smile. “You’re home early. I was going to surprise you.” 

“Oh, you surprised me alright. I had no idea you were a Carole King fan.” She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before licking a tiny drop of sauce off his cheek, causing his hands to instantly tighten on her hips. She couldn’t explain why, but she found him irresistible when he was being so adorably domestic. “Remoulade. Mmm. What are we having that you made remoulade for?” 

“Crab cakes.” He kissed her softly, though his grip on her hips was anything but. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from her. “Now, go relax while I finish cooking. Take a bubble bath. Dinner won’t be ready for at least another hour.”


End file.
